Christmas Mayhem
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holidays meaning antics and fun for the Electric Mayhem besides getting ready for Christmas among other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not the holidays yet, but I got the idea for this aroubd one in the morning, when hopped up on coffee besides listening to Zat You Santa Claus which is sung by Dr Teeth so one thing led to another and started writing today, so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this story, it's the most wonderful time of the year and the Electric Mayhem along with Floyd and Janice's adopted daughter, Stevie, Animal's young sister, Tiki along with his nephew Ziggy so antics are gonna happen like in this first chapter which involves a snowball fight, pancakes and music of course.**

 **I hope peopke enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow it's snowing, let's go play while my big bro, along with your mom and uncles are asleep!" Tiki said to both Stevie and Ziggy.

"Yeah snow!" Ziggy said excited making Stevie giggle at her cousin.

"I guess it would be alright, just until they wake up." Stevie said.

It was the beginning of December meaning the holidays especially Christmas were approaching, making Stevie, Timi and Ziggy excited because the holidays meant fun with their awesome and quirky family, singing holiday songs besides presents under the tree on Christmas morning which was fun, sneaking outside into the winter wonderland outside.

They were getting to work, as Stevie was teaching her cousins how to make snowballs, and a snowball fight ensued making her giggle, as this happened with her uncle's, plus building snow men or beads in Ziggy's case.

"This is awesome, since we never see snow in the jungle, you know?" Tiki said.

Unknown to them, the adults were up, plus Janice wondered where the kids were, because they were not in the house, seeing Dr Teeth pointing out the window to see the kids playing, making Floyd and Janice grin at Stevie since they had gotten married recently

"Found them!" Animal said making them chuckle, going outside.

Tiki giggled seeing the adults throwing snowballs as they ducked, making Stevie guess they wanted to play, after Fibding them outside grinning seeing Ziggy being amazing at snowball fights.

"Alright little dudes we surrender, let's warm up over breakfast, alright?" Floyd told the kids.

"Yeah!" Ziggy said smirking with pride, despite the fact it was a school day for him, Stevie and Tiki, going inside the house knowing they could have more snow fun at school.

* * *

"Mmmm, pancakes smell good, why wear clothes, Ziggy furry like Tiki?" Ziggy said as he, Stevie and Timi were getting ready for school, and we're dressing warmly because it was Winter.

"Yes we are, but it's too cold to just go put there despite being covered in that soft fur, because you might getbsick which we don't want to see." Tiki told her cousin making Stevie agree.

"Breakfast, come and get it little dudes!" Dr Teeth said from downstairs.

Floyd and Janice along with the otjers in the Mayhem were chuckling at the kids being excitable sitting at the table plus Janice had made their lunches for the day, seeing Ziggy drowning pancakes in syrup just like Animal making Tiki giggle at her brother and cousin knowing the school day would be fun, realising it was their first Christmas as a family.

"You're right sweetie, but it should be a fun one, and got off to a good start with a snowball fight." Janice said to her.

After breakfast, everybody was getting onto thevElectric Mayhem bus, as they had to drop Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy off at school and then, thevMayhem were doing their own things during the day, seeing the kids sitting at the back making Dr Teeth chuckle as they pulled away from the house, blanketing the driveway in more snow.

On the way, they were singing Ho,iday music, plus the rest of the Mayhem were pkaying instruments, besides joining in with the kids just as the bus ulled up at the elementary school, seeing Stevie hugging Janice, and Tiki and Ziggy hugging Animal before getting off making the Mayhem chuckle, leaving.

"Let's get a Christmas tree for the house, as we need to decorate." Floyd said seeing the others agree.


	2. Getting And Decorating A Tree

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying._**

 ** _In this chapter, the Mayhem getva big Christmas tree for their house, involving chaos at the tree lot like Animal running around._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

"Geez, you picked a big tree for the house?" Janice asked.

"Yeah why not, as it is the holidays, we should go all out, right?" Dr Teeth said to her, making her shake her head despite her bangs being under the purple beanie hat she was wearing.

"Plus the little dudes are gonna be excited, when they get home from school." Floyd said.

It was later that mid-morning after dropping Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy at school, so the Mayhem had decided to go get a Christmas tree for the house, so had went to a tree lot picking out a big tree besides Animal running around sniffing trees which they had thought funny, despite otjers staring.

"We'll make it work, relax Janice!" Zoot told her as they were attaching the tree to the roof of the Electric Mayhem bus making sure that it was secure before they drove off, so nothing happened to the tree plus Animal was being his usual self in the back of the bus.

They were driving back to the house, but getting the tree inside, putting it in the living room trying not to let Animal climb up it like what he tried to do at the tree lot hoping the kids were alright at school.

"They probably are, and will tell us when they get home." Dr Teeth said getting into the driver's seat like he always did as they left, knowing people in their cars were probably staring at them thinking they were odd which they did not mind.

* * *

At school, Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy along with their class were having fun, because their class was going to be part of the school holiday pageant besides making decorations, hoping that their family was alright, unaware of the antics they had been doing or that they had a Christmas tree at home, seeing the teacher chuckle at their antics.

"Yeah, uncle Animal probably having fun." Ziggy told Stevie and Tiki.

"Yeah, maybe they might surprise us, like that snowball fight earlier." Stevie replied.

"Our family act like kids like us, which is awesome, plus I made holiday cards for them, especially my big bro." Tiki said.

When they got home after the Mayhem picked them up on their bus, the kids were excited seeing a Christmas tree in the living room, making the Mayhem chuckle, plus had found the ornaments they decorated with in the attic, making them excited to decorate right now.

"Yeah I guess we can do it, since the holidays are about family." Dr Teeth said.

They were getting to work, but having fun making sure, Animal did not eat tinsel, along withnZiggy relieved that was not happening plus the tree looked pretty seeing them agree.

"Plus our class is gonna be in the holiday pageant, which we learnt from the teacher." Stevie said.

"That sounds like fun, little dudes." Floyd told them seeing Ziggy agree seeing his uncle texting somebody on his phone, making Tiki know it was her brother's girlfriend, Summer

"Yeah, we go get coffee." Animal said while Janice was ordering dinner for everybody, while the kids were doing their homework and getting into pyjamas besides jamming in the band they had formed, making the Mayhem grin.


	3. Shot Anxiety

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you are enjoying.**

 **In this one, tjevMayhem and the kids have to get flu shots, but the kids especially Tiki and Ziggy are afraid to get theirs, but Stevie and the adults help them feel better.**

* * *

"Somebody came home from being with his penguin lady, eh?" Dr Teeth said to the others, as Janice sighed.

"They've liked each other since they were little kids, he to,d me this, so leave him be." Janice said.

"Alright, we won't poje the Aninal, we don't want Animal Komg on a rampage." Zoot said.

It was the next day and most of the Electric Maybem were up and had just dropped Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy off at school only Animal was sleeping after being out with Summer, p,plus they had to get flu shots today, knowing that would be intresting, since Stevie was good with that now she was a little older but Tiki and Ziggy might not.

"Well it is a part of the holiday season, despite being an not fun part." Floyd said, knowing the other kids at school might freak Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy out about getting their flu shot making the others agree.

They were hanging out after jamming since they had pancakes for breakfast, plus had brought leftovers home, so hoped the kids were having a good day.

* * *

"Do we have to get a shot today, you know?" Tiki asked seeing Ziggy agree with his cousin making the rest of tnevMayhem exchange a look, beckoning Stevie to come over to them.

"Some kids in class were scaring them, saying the shot would hurt, or make them get giant hands or arms." Stevie whispered making Animal stunned, that other kids had told his little sister and nephew stories about getting a flu shot so would help banish their fear.

"That can never happen little dudes, as those kids were lying, we need to get the flu shot, so we don't get sick over the holidays, besides we also have to get them too, even Animal." Janice said to them seeing Stevie agree.

"If you're getting them, and you're brave, then I guess we can too, right?" Tiki told Ziggy.

"Yeah, we try." Ziggy replied relieving them, leaving the house.

At the doctor's the Mayhem were getting their shots first, impressing Stevie, Tiki and Ziggy at how brave they were being, including Animal seeing them high five each otjer making them giggle, knowing it was their turn getting theirs making Floyd, Janice and Animal relieved at that.

"See, not so bad eh?" Dr Teeth said to them.

"Yeah, the kids at class were wrong, about shots." Tiki said.

"Told you, it was alright." Stevie replied to them.


End file.
